Can't stop loving you
by TK's Angel
Summary: Its Capeside High's ten year reunion, and its been 6 years since Pacey and Joey said their final goodbye to eachother. Pacey still loves Joey, but has she moved on?


Pacey Witter stood dumbfounded in the spot, how in the world did he end up here

**Can't Stop Loving You**

**By: TK's Angel**

Pacey Witter stood dumbfounded in the spot, how in the world did he end up here? Pacey John Witter, owner of Computech enterprises the fastest growing software company in the world; not to mention the hottest most eligible bachelor in all east coast of the U.S.

He took a step forward "Capeside High" he muttered to himself. "Ten years and you still look like a minimum security prison" He didn't think about it anymore and walked inside the main doorway, it was still the same.

~*~*~*~

Josephine Potter, better known as Joey, laid beaten against the mattress. Apparently Capeside's best hotel was still no match for her luxury condo in California. She looked at her watch, 6:30pm that ten-year reunion would start soon so it was best she got ready now. 

It was when she noticed a big yellow and blue covered book that read 'Capeside High 2000-2001'

"How did that end up here?" she violently shook her head, she didn't have any idea what she was doing here.

~*~*~*~

"Hey Pace, is that you?" A short blond called to him.

"Hey Jen, how have you been?" He smiled to her, his brilliant Pacey smile. After long talking they both stopped abruptly.

"So its Jennifer Lindley-Wood now?"

"Yup, married for two years"

"Where's the lucky guy?"

"Had to stay home with the baby, Brandon, he had the flu"

They were both looking at their old yearbook when something caught Pacey's eyes 'Best Couple', 'Best Kiss', 'Prom King and Queen'.

~*~*~*~

Joey was almost at the verge of tears, certainly she and Pacey had been everything, and he had been everything to her. They had broken up after their college graduation; he was so in love with her he even followed her away to Harvard, to a nearby community college for him. But he had seriously adapted to his technology course, he was fascinated by computers and she was following her dream to become a lawyer.

"He was right," she said out loud "We were just too different" 

~*~*~*~

"Just too different" Pacey finished saying.

"You still love her don't you?" He knew the answer; he had never stopped loving her, and he still regretted the day he announced his liberty from her. To him it had been the worst of his life, all she wanted him to do was to follow his dream, what she didn't understand was that he would never give up his best dream of all, her.

"I heard she lives in San Francisco now"

"So, you see what I mean, New York isn't exactly a heart-beat away from there" He said half-sarcastically; "Besides she's probably happy and wed by now"

"You never know Pacey"

~*~*~*~

She walked into the small hotel living room, step after step, slowly looking out for scattered toys over the floor.

"Hey you two, your cousin Alex and aunt Bessie are coming soon so get ready" She stood there for a while staring at her two children.

"But mom!"

"Not a word Rachel, you and your brother better go and fix this up" They both stood up "Hey, not without a kiss to mommy first"

~*~*~*~

"Do you think she's coming?"

"Pacey you've been asking that for the past 45 minutes, relax, have some punch." He was still nervous, what if she did come? what would he say to her?, it had been almost six years since they split, six years since their final goodbye, six years since their last passionate night together. His hands were still shaking.

~*~*~*~

"Bessie where were you? You're like an hour late!"

"Sorry, just lost track of time with soccer practice Aunt Joey" A small stampede of feet was heard coming from the bathroom.

"Aunt Bessie" 

"Alex!" Matthew and Rachel Potter stood beside the couch.

Matthew, or Matt, was slightly taller than his twin sister was; his hair was a few shades lighter than her dark brown hair, and light brown eyes.

Rachel had semi-long, brown hair that reached a little below her shoulders and her eyes a brilliant blue that would shimmer the darkest room.

"He has his nose and hair, she has his eyes, Joey do you honestly think you can hide this from Pacey?"

~*~*~*~

Pacey had gone outside for a second, he heard a car drive up, and he didn't care. Then something, someone got his attention. "Damn car!" That voice, it was unmistakable, after such a long time it still had a familiar, friendly tone to it.

"Hey calm down" He called to her voice.

"Shut up Pacey, I'm in a mood" 

Another voice called out "Hey Pacey"

"Dawson man what have you done to my sister, she's as big as a whale!"

"I'm pregnant!"

"No Gretchen you're fat!" he still joked around.

~*~*~*~

"What's the use, I'm late anyway, I can't believe Bessie talked me into this" Joey couldn't believe herself. She opened the door and let out her two kids.

"Now remember, today we're polite" They nodded vigorously at their mom. They hadn't reached the gym entry when Dawson came out "Joey?"

"Dawson?" Oh my God it's been a while hasn't it?"

"You haven't changed a bit Jo, still as gorgeous and lovely as ever" Both Matt and Rachel came behind Joey. "What a surprise you brought the kids"

"Yup" Dawson kneeled down.

"Hey, I haven't seen you two since your third birthday!"

"That was two years ago Dawson, things change"

"Feelings don't"

~*~*~*~

"Dawson's taking too long"

"Calm down Gretchen"

"Pacey go look for him!"

"Why me?"

"I can't go to the guys bathroom"

"Why, afraid your phone number is still written in one of the stalls?"

"Pacey!!"

"Okay I'll go" Pacey headed outside, "There he is" he muttered to himself "Talking to some girl"

"Yo D., your fat wife is waiting for you"

"Josephine" Dawson spoke up "I think you remember our old friend Pacey?" 

As Pacey turned his gaze on Joey their eyes locked, brown on blue, both looking at each other, words were unnecessary.

"Uh, Pacey, I…" Joey started. Suddenly a short scream was heard, it was followed by wails and crying.

"Listen Jo…"

But she had no time to listen, she quickly ran down the hall. "Rachel!!" Joey screamed exasperated, she ran frantically, she was followed in close suit by Pacey and Dawson. As she entered one of the classrooms she found Rachel and Matthew on the floor. Pacey ran in front of Joey.

"Hey little girl, are you Ok?" She had stopped crying.

"I'm okay mister, but I fell really hard" Pacey found this little girl fascinating, he wanted to hold her and soothe her, to tell her it would be all right, the boy next to her reminded him of himself when he was young and stubborn, he held on to his sister and stroked her head.

"Rachel sweetie did you bump your head?" Joey asked her and Matt answered for her, "It hurts when I touch her here" he moved his fingers through the side of her head "Ow, Matt stop that!"

Dawson spoke up "You guys I think you need to talk, I'll just go see Gretchen" And with that he smiled and turned away.

Pacey was severely confused "Joey what is he talking about?"

"Pacey we'll talk about this later, could you help me get them to the car?"

"What? Why? It was just a little bump"

"Pacey I'm taking them both to the hospital with or without you, and it would be so much better if it was with you, so will you help me?" Pacey looked to the floor, he picked up both kids, one in each arm. "We'll take my car"

"Thank you"

The short drive was more or less simple, something worried Pacey out of his mind, she did have kids, she had moved on after all, away from everything, away from him.

~*~*~*~

Pacey entered the hospital still with both kids like before and with Joey by his side. After some talking a nurse came up to them.

"If you could please wait here we'll have a doctor come and see you"

"Thanks" Joey told her with a smile, as the nurse backed up to leave, she suddenly turned around "What an adorable family"

Joey was about to speak up when Pacey interrupted her. "We are, aren't we? Thank you"

"Pacey wipe the little smirk of your face"

"Joey you do have to tell me"

"About…"

Pacey pointed to the children "About these wonderful kids"

"Yes they're mine"

"And…"

"And what?"

"Well as long as you're human I know it takes two people to procreate" he whispered into her ear, his soft warm breath making her chill. "So Jo, who's the father?"

"She was fidgeting nervously, what would she say, she would have to be honest with him, right here and now.

"Well, they're…"

"Okay Dr. Foster will see your little girl now, could you please step in?" Joey had never felt such a big relief in her life. "We'll talk later"

He grabbed the kids and Joey followed him inside the emergency room.

"Well Mrs. Potter"

"Miss Potter" She interrupted.

"Well your daughter will be just fine" Pacey gave a long sigh, relief swept him.

"Thank you so much Doctor Foster"

"Anytime, goodbye Rachel; bye Matthew" They both waved at the doctor frantically.

"Hey Pace, would you mind giving us a ride to the hotel, the kids are falling asleep"

"Of course Miss Josephine, anything for you and the young ones" he came closer to her "Maybe then we could finish talking"

~*~*~*~

When they reached the hotel room, the children were beat, Pacey carried little Rachel in his arms while Joey carried Matt, she pointed to a large bedroom. "In here" And they laid them softly into the mattress and pulled the cover over them.

"Jo?"

"Hum?"

"They're beautiful, just like their mom" Joey could feel the warmness in her cheek from blushing. Pacey kissed Rachel's forehead and ruffled Matt's hair gently.

"I'll be waiting outside"

Pacey was getting ready to leave when Joey caught his arm "Please wait" 

He looked at her with a half-grieving look "I'm not really sure I want to hear this"

"Sit down" She lead him to the couch, Pacey was nervous "Jo, congratulations the father must be really proud"

"I hope so"

"How old are they?"

"Five" Pacey's anger was boiling"

"I see it didn't take you long to move on"  
"Pacey!"

"Hooked up with the first guy you saw"

Both their tempers were flaring "How dare you??"

"Me what about you Joey?, do you know how hard it was to let you go?"

Joey was shocked "What?"

"You heard me, I still have feeling for you, I love you" Pacey stood up to leave, "I think I've made a big enough ass out of myself already" He opened the door and as he was about to leave Joey ran to him.  
"Pacey I love you, I've always loved you" Pacey kept silent "Besides you can't leave without giving your son and daughter one last goodbye, can you?" By this time they had reached the parking lot, rain poured on them like a cascade, Pacey was speechless.

"My what?"

Joey smiled at him "Your son and daughter"

Pacey's face turned from shock to one of unrecognizable emotion, this worried her, maybe he didn't want to know. Pacey grabbed her waist and led her lips to his, any doubt of anything had left Joey's body.

"Aren't you going to say anything?"

He didn't do so, he picked her up and carried her back into the room. 

"Look at you, you're soaking wet" Pacey smiled

"Do I care?" He kissed her and held her all night.

~*~*~*~

3 years later

"Mom I can't find my purple shirt"

"Dad have you seen my soccer shoes?" Screams were heard all through the house.

Joey shouted back "It's in your bottom dresser Rachel!" Pacey soon joined in

"Under your bed Matthew!"

Joey wrapped herself up in Pacey's arms, she laughed silently, "Ready for one more Pacey?" He kneeled down and kissed her round belly.

"That'll make four for us" As if command, wails could be heard coming from a room.

"Mom the baby is crying!" Matthew screamed. 

"All right Matt!" Joey got up to go to the door but was stopped by Pacey.

"I'll go get her" A few minutes later he came back with a small 1-year old in his arms, with soft blonde curls and light blue eyes. "Katelyn just wanted her mommy" Joey took her, in a while she was asleep in her mother's arms. 

"This is it Pacey, the picture perfect ending" He kissed her cheeks.

"More like the picture perfect beginning"

THE END 


End file.
